Plot To Destroy
by LittleZtarGazer
Summary: Some SerasxAlucard, and hints of IntegralxAlucard. It seems someone has their eyes set on Integral, and it isn't Alucard..
1. Introduction

Introduction

Rain.

Lots and lots of rain. It poured in thick sheets against the window behind the oak desk of the leader of the Hellsing Organization. The chair was swiveled around, so the occupant would be peering-- or trying to --out of the window behind them. Low thunder growled, softly rattling the panes of glass. Lightening would flash against the dark sky soon again.

The shadows against the wall blurred for an instant, then, suddenly, he was there. Narrow, sophisticated, oceanic orbs glanced up, using only her eyes. "Alucard," she said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, master?" A wide grin spread across the vampire's lips. Slowly, almost taunting and lazily, he raised his eyes upward to fall upon the form of Integral, seated.

Integral's un-glossed lips pursed together in an unruly tone. "I've heard that the girl hasn't been drinking again," she accused. Her hands folded together, and laid on the desk.

The light shifted across Alucard's eyes; the shadow at one side moving slowly to the other. The burgundy-colored orbs stared, emotionless, at his master. Not even a blink. Not even a rise of his chest to indicate that he was actually breathing. Nothing sounded, except the thunder and soft patter of the rain.

"Well, Alucard. Answer me."

"I'm sorry, master," he replied. "I will talk with the Police Girl."

Integral grunted slightly, signifying that she is glad he understood and that he may leave. "You do that, Alucard."

"Until tonight, master." And with that, the vampire sank slowly back into the wall and was gone


	2. Fighting The Bloodlust

Chapter 1: Fighting The Bloodlust

Seras exited the toilet stall with a very depressed look about her eyes. She rolled the plate onto the table and sighed softly to herself. She shuffled over to her bed, sitting down on the edge and putting her head in the palm of her hands.

"What is wrong with me?" she asks herself, slightly aloud. "Why am I acting this way?"

Another soft sigh is issued from her lips, muting the sound of Alucard actually going through her door. "Police Girl," he whispers after a moment of pause.

Seras jumps with a start, eyes of crimson snapping up and locking onto the half-shadow covered form of Alucard. Both stare at each other, blood-colored eyes locked in a stare-down of death. No movement is made, no sound uttered. _Nothing_ moves.

"Yes, master?.." Seras asks softly, uncertainly.

Alucard takes a small step toward Seras, but stops. "I told you that postponing the drinking of blood is bad for you, Police Girl. You shall become weak.. Integral does not want you not drinking blood, like you did when I first made you. She needs well, fit vampires to work for her. Not weaklings."

Seras looks down miserably, already knowing this was going to come. Alucard read her mind almost frequently to make sure she wasn't up to no good. "I understand, master.. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Alucard was on the edge of the bed beside her. He peered down to her, his eyes glittering. "Just try, Police Girl. Drinking blood is not as bad as you think it is," he says softly. 

"I know.."

"Here." Alucard reaches into his pocket, producing a blood packet. "I brought this for you, since you wasted your last bit." He hands the packet out in front of her.

Seras looks up at her master, eyeing him slowly. She reaches out and grips the packet, drawing her hand back toward her, but.. Alucard wouldn't let go of the packet. A large grin creased his mouth upward.

"Master?" she questions, but he had already released the packet. She blinks slowly.

"It's a joke, Police Girl. I was joking with you." He eases up off the bed, walking toward the door but turning around before he gets there, standing silently. "Drink it."

The Police Girl gulps, looking down to the packet of blood that is between her closed fingers. _I can't do this_, she tells herself.

_Yes you can, Seras Victoria. It's only blood._

"Mast--!"

Alucard puts a finger against his lips, signaling her to be quiet. "Drink it," he repeats.

Leisurely, Seras opens the packet of blood.

"Good girl. Turn it up. It's not bad, Police Girl. It's like.." Alucard pauses. "Sex; almost. It feels so good going down your throat." He chuckles, a wide grin on his lips.

Seras looks at Alucard for a moment, then back down at the packet. She turns it up, tip against her lips, and closes her eyes. A warm rush of liquid cascades over her tongue and down her throat. She sputters some, and chokes from the longing and hungry feeling gnawing at her stomach's edge. She didn't realize how starved-- how ravenous --she could be when close to blood. Greedily, she drains the packet; sucking out every last drop of blood left. Alucard cackles from the door.

"That's a good Police Girl," he says, smiling. "It will be that good; always. Remember that." And, like before, he is gone.

Seras' face scrunches up in agony, horror, and surprise. She slings the empty packet across the room, giving a shuddering cry. It was horrible, yet she didn't know why. She had been drinking blood for sometime now. Why was it so hard? She curls up in a fetal-position on the bed. Her finger presses the button on the remote, and, slowly, she descends into darkness.

_Knock._

Knock.

Knock.

A repetitive knocking rang out against the lid of Seras' coffin-like bed. After two more knocks there was a pause, then a voice.

"Police Girl. It's after dark, you must 'rouse yourself from this sleep now."

It was Alucard. 

Thick lashes fluttered open to expose red orbs to darkness. Coal pupils expand to drain more light from the closed space. Sleepily, Seras lifts herself onto her elbows then presses the button on the remote. The lid lifts slowly, and she emerges from her shadowy den.

"Finally, you answer my knocking, Police Girl. I thought I was going to have to drag you out myself," says Alucard calmly.

"I'm sorry, master. I was just so tired."

Alucard nods understandingly, hands by his side; still. "You had gotten your stomach full of your thirst for prolonged blood. You rested more soundly."

She had a small flashback of the earlier afternoon. Her eyes shut with a small wince as she recalls slinging the emptied blood packet against the opposite wall. She was shamed, and her head turned to search for the packet, but it was already gone.

Alucard grins. "Walter cleaned it up for you, Police Girl. Maybe you should thank him sometime."

Seras rolls her eyes back to Alucard. "Yes, master. I shall."

The grin on Alucard's face stayed the same. "Come," he says, flashing a pearly fang. "I wish to share something with you. I think you are ready."

A confused look forms on Seras' eyes. Show her something? Alucard? Since when was he the type of person who would share something with her. She slides off of the bed, moving for the door. Maybe it was a run-up of their next mission.

"Aren't you coming?" asks Alucard, phasing through the door itself.

"Master, wait!" Seras calls, opening the door quickly.

_Soon, Police Girl, you will be able to do this. Soon, _Alucard's voice rings inside her head.

A cackle sounds against the walls of the hallway as Seras exits her room. She turns her head, looking up and down the hall for a physical sign of her master. None. He was gone.

She looks again. "Master?" she calls uncertainly.

_Here, Police Girl. Follow my voice._

Seras shakes her head, eyes wincing tight. "But you're everywhere, master! You're in my head!"

A small chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Follow me, Police Girl."

She looks up again, then down the hall where the voice appeared to have sounded. He seemed so close, yet, Seras knew, he wasn't.

"I wish you wouldn't play games like this, master," says Seras to herself.

"I'm sorry, Police Girl." Alucard's voice echoes from ahead of her. Always out of reach, it seems. "But I like to play games."

Seras follows the voice, looking around warily. "Why don't you ever play games with Integral, master?"

Alucard cackles. "Why don't you ever play games with me, Police Girl?"

She growls softly. "Don't change the question!"

"I'm not. I'm asking you. Why don't you ever play games with me, Police Girl?"

Seras eyes the floor in front of her. "Because," she says, "you might not like my games."

Another chuckle. "Then that answers your question."

"What question?" asks, Seras, confused.

"The one you asked me earlier. Hurry up."

"Oh.." Seras bit her bottom lip, following the voice to the front, and out of, the door to the Hellsing manor. 

Alucard turns to greet her on the top of the steps. "You're slow, Police Girl," he comments. "Come, let us be off."

"Where are we going, master?"

"Yes, where are you going, Alucard?" asks a voice from the door behind them.

Alucard and Seras turn to face Integral's intelligent blue eyes. "Ah, master," says Alucard, bowing then walking over to her gracefully. "What brings you out on a night such as this one?"

"This is no time for social concepts, Alucard. I want to know where you and Miss Victoria are going. Now."

Alucard grins wickedly to Integral, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. "Just wondering the night aimlessly, master. Seeing the places that we may never get to see."

Seras looks down in respectful, hidden jealousy when Alucard kisses Integral's hand. She could never tell if something more was going on between them. She had always prayed that there wasn't.

"Fine," says Integral, taking her hand back roughly and turning to the door. "No blood drinking, Alucard. None from humans, do you understand?"

Alucard smiles. "Yes, master."

"Good." Integral opens the door, and disappears back into the depths of the Hellsing manor.

Alucard turns back to Seras, folding his hands behind his back so that it sweeps his blood-colored trench coat away from his front. "So, my dear Police Girl. Care to join me now?"

A slow nod was the response Seras gave him, and he accepted it. "Where are we going?" she asks softly.

One of Alucard's crimson eyes peer over his shoulder at her, while he flows down the steps. "You will find out when we get there, Police Girl. Be patient."

Seras sighs gently, but follows along behind Alucard anyway. And, good for her, Alucard never misted or phased out of view and left her with nothing but a voice to follow. She walks on his heels almost, enjoying the fact that she has him for a long company. She was attracted to Alucard, but not in a lover fashion. She had a small "crush," so to speak, on him. She admired him because of his strength and intellect, but she also admired him for his mysterious and unknown nature.

They walk, and, it seems for about ten minutes before the scenery around them begins to change. It becomes older, more darker and unused. Twisted in some way by the hands of time. Seras stares around in awe, never have been to this part of town before. Alucard seemed to not notice, or not care about her new awareness. Maybe he already expected this. He looked ahead, still walking.

"Don't slow down. We're almost there, Police Girl." Alucard again peered over his shoulder at the following young vampire.

The ground beneath Seras' boots changed. It crumbled slightly while vines and weeds grew endlessly around them. It was like a ghost town. As if people had just suddenly up and left to the other side of the city. Cars were left, trashcans, plates everything. Some food were still in the stores, if it hadn't rotted yet. 

The buildings that towered around Seras looked decades old, and were also falling over on themselves. A chilling wind blew around her as she pressed on, although Alucard was there in front of her, creating a sort of barricade. She tilted her head, sweeping her gaze up toward the sky above her.

"Ah.."

Alucard gives a small chuckle, but doesn't turn his head to look at her. "Beautiful, isn't it, Police Girl?"

"Yes, master. It's beautiful."

Alucard turns his head slightly, the tip of his large grin was all that could be seen of his face. "Makes me want to have some blood," he whispers.

Seras blinks, mouth opening slightly. "But, master," she says, "Integral said we could not drink from a human."

"Yes, I know, Police Girl. I know.." 

Alucard's voice dies down as he comes to a complete stop in front of an old run-down building. The sign above the door read:

"The 

Nord Antoinette 

Librairie"

"A.. library..?" asks Seras, curiously.

Alucard gives a small nod. "Yes, a library. Come." Swiftly, and with the utmost grace, he starts off again, making his way toward the double-entry doors of the library.

Giving a small yip of surprise, Seras darts off after her master, following behind him closely. Her wide, red orbs look around, pupils dilated.

Soon, both are ascending the collapsed stone steps of the library. Alucard stands in front of the double-doors while Seras watches from behind him. 

The doors themselves were torn from their hinges. The door that was left standing was half-way falling down; large holes of some sort all over its surface. The wood that it was made of was rotten, and tainted with cob-webs and dust. Alucard gingerly pushed on the door, causing it to instantly fall inward and land with an ear-splitting crash onto the ground.

"I hope no one was asleep," admits Alucard, stepping inside the thresh hold with a wide smile.

As they enter, the room opens up into a large commons area. The roof reaches up for miles, letting in the moon's eerie light from the tinted sunroof. The floor was painted in intricate designs and waxed, but it was still very dusty. Seras left footprints in the thick dust, yet, Alucard did not. She blinked down at her feet, studying the floor.

"It's an illusion, Police Girl." Alucard turns to her, smiling. "Magic," he exclaims softly.

"..Magic?" 

She looks upward, toward the sunroof, as more moonlight spills into the room. Like water, the light pours over the floor and up the walls, revealing mighty bookshelves that tower over Alucard and herself. Spiral staircases are revealed aswell. There are two on each side of the room, leading up to a second story with even more bookcases.

Alucard smiles more. "..Magic," he repeats.

"So.. many books, master," says Seras in awe.

Alucard spins around, eyeing the bookshelves himself. "Yes, there are many, many books here, in this library." He gives a pause. "I've read almost all of them."

A small gasps escapes Seras' throat. "All of them, master?"

Alucard grins. "All of them, Police Girl."

Again, Seras looks around, taking a step forward so she is directly beside Alucard. "Then.. this library must be.. centuries old."

"Yes," says Alucard, looking down at Seras. "This library is very old. Almost older than myself." He chuckles.

"So, this library was here when you were a child, master?" Seras tilts her head, crimson orbs peering into crimson orbs.

Alucard smiles softly. "Yes, I was a small child when this library was built. Shall well look around, Police Girl?"

"Yes," Seras says gently, looking around the room. 

"Good." Alucard walks to the front desk, situated smack-dab in the middle of the entire room itself. He slides off his glasses and lays them on the desk as Seras appears beside him. He glances to her, taking off his hat and placing it on her head. He chuckles. "A miniature me, only as a woman. Very disturbing," Alucard tells her.

Seras gives a small laugh, and a eek of surprise as his hat slides down on her head, covering her eyes. It slips over so it is tilted as Alucard might have it sometimes, the brim hiding one of Seras' red eyes.

"Now," begins Alucard, "I want to show you something, Seras."

Quickly, Seras locks her eyes onto her master, being he called her by her first name. "Yes, master?.." she asks, curious to know what he wanted to show her.

Alucard turns, looking over the bookcases slowly. "This library has so many books, that, even now, I have no clue as to where some are placed."

"Heh," says Seras, softly.

A small noise is heard; a groan in the distance. Alucard turns his head as Seras jumps, looking around.

"Do you feel them, Police Girl? They're close.."

Seras looks to Alucard. "Feel who, master? What are 'they'?"

A small smile spreads across Alucard's face. "Freaks," he says softly to Seras. "Ghouls. I would say around.. five or so. Headed this way. They must have heard me bust down the front door. Or maybe they felt us, too."

"Where is the vampire who is over them?" asks Seras.

Alucard shakes his head. "We'll find out soon enough, Police Girl. It'll me a few minutes before they actually get here. Now, let me show you something." Alucard swivels around, walking toward and up the spiral staircase on the right. Seras follows curiously, wondering what on Earth her master would want to show her.

Alucard doesn't peer down each bookcase to eye the spines of the books. He walks ahead, all the way to the second to last bookshelf. There, he stops and peers over his shoulder at Seras.

"Stay right here, Police Girl," he commands, stepping into the shadows of the bookcase.

Looking around quickly, Seras stands in place, awaiting her master's return. Alucard appears, apparitional in front of her, making her jump with a start. In his hand was a small book with a black cover. In gold script on the spine it read:

Dracula Bram Stoker

"Dracula?" asks Seras, eyeing Alucard.

He hands the book to her, grinning wickedly. "Dracula. Skim through it, Police Girl. Tell me if you notice anything familiar."

Seras blinks, but takes the book, opens it, and skims through it quickly. Alucard turns and begins browsing down bookcases, boredly looking over book covers.

After a few minutes of skimming, Seras gasps. "Master! Your name.." She pauses as Alucard's grinning face appears beside her. "Master," she says again, "your name is.. Dracula.. Backwards."

"Yes," cackles Alucard. "My name is Dracula spelled backwards. Now, look for something else." He watches her skim again over her shoulder, still smiling away.

"Van Helsing," says Seras in-the-distance. "Van Helsing.. in Dracula is a vampire hunter.. And, Integral's maiden name is.. Hellsing.. Is there a connection, master?"

Alucard nods softly. "Yes.. Integral could be a possible descendant of Van Helsing. Possibly."

Staring at the book in concentration, Seras closes it gently.

"Keep it, Police Girl, and read it sometime. It's s classic." Alucard gives a grin. "It'll catch you up on our ancestors."

A tumbling and crashing sounds through the library. Both turn their heads toward the entrance.

"I believe we have some guests, Police Girl," says Alucard.

Peeking up from the brim of his hat, Seras nods. "Shall we?" she asks.

Alucard throws his head back, giving a loud cackle of excitement. 

"Yes, Seras. Lets."


	3. Encounter At The Library

Chapter 2: Encounter At The Library 

Alucard and Seras both turn toward the door from the top of the stairs. Five silhouettes appear, framed by the light of the full moon outside. A devious cackle erupts from Alucard's throat, rumbling throughout the library.

"Come, Police Girl. Lets show them a good time," says Alucard, vanishing before his sentence is even complete.

Seras hops over the railing of the stairs while holding onto her master's hat, crash-landing on the floor below, breaking tiles in the process. She looks up toward the advancing silhouettes, which turn out to be mere ghouls.

"Master!" calls Seras aloud. "I don't have a weapon! I didn't bring my cannon with me this time!" Her voice sounds unsure as she punches a Freak in the face, knocking it backward in a stumble.

_Here, take it. Use it wisely, Police Girl. I'm holding you accountable for it being scratch-less on return._

Alucard must have been in the shadows because, to the left of Seras, a silver handgun comes flying toward her. She catches it, slipping her finger against the trigger and blasting a few Freaks that had almost managed to get her.

She looks around for Alucard, but he isn't down where she was. She tilts her head upward just in time to have a glimpse of a red coat billow past her. She turns her head quickly, catching sight Alucard landing in front of her, smearing the ghouls' dust along the floor via bullets. Slowly, he stands.

"Is that all, master?" says Seras, coming up beside him.

He smirks over his shoulder. "I don't know, Police Girl. You find out."

She is taken aback, believing that she couldn't find out herself. She looks around, concentrating on anything. 

Nothing.

"Nothing.." she whispers.

"Hm," mumbles Alucard, turning his head toward the door.

A silhouette appears. One lone silhouette.

Seras raises the gun, but Alucard motions for her to put it down, and she does so.

Alucard licks his lips. "Master," he says, which seems to bring about the appearance of Sir Integral at the doorway. Seras straightens, blinking.

Light falls over Integral, her face blank, pale hair as smooth as ever. She was still in a man's formal suit, which struck both Alucard and Seras by surprise. Usually, if she came out with them, she's be in more approving attire.

"Integ--" starts Seras, but is cut short by Integral giving a small choke and falling face first onto the floor.

The light shifts and another silhouette stands behind the fallen Integral. 

Alucard is silent, but his brows are furrowed into disapproving anger. A small wave of unseen energy passes over the room, making Seras regain her footing.

"Well, well, if it isn't Integral's little pet and his play-thing. Having fun reading books in the library?"

A angered look also passes over Seras' face. "What have you done to Sir Integral?!" she spits out roughly.

"Quiet, Police Girl," says Alucard in a strict, commanding tongue. He admired the Police Girl's outgoing and feistiness, but didn't want her starting what wasn't needed. Seras goes quiet instantly.

The figure steps into the doorway, by-passing Integral's fallen form on the floor. It was a man, obviously. He was very lean, but well dressed; like Integral was most of the time. He seemed like a business kind of guy. His hair was achromic-colored and had that just-rolled-out-of-bed-look. But, his eyes. They were blue. Ice blue.

Cold blue. 

Blue that resembles Integral's in such a great way that it was astounding.

The assertive line that the man's mouth formed was quite familiar to Alucard. He wondered why, and how this man had accomplished getting his master, much less knocking her slap out. It wasn't like Integral to let her guard down. Alucard was wary, but the novice vampire by his side was angered.

_Don't do anything stupid, Police Girl,_ Alucard's voice sounds in her mind. _I do not understand how this man has accomplished this feat and neither do you._

Seras nods softly, handing the gun up to Alucard, which he takes and re-holsters in his coat.

"Don't want to fight me, vampire?" asks the man.

"Shut up, human," says Alucard in a feisty tone, a smirk playing over his lips. "Where's Integral?"

The man laughs and points at the ground. "Here. Why? You don't believe me do you? You think it's a look-alike, made to throw you both off guard and think otherwise."

Seras looks up to Alucard, eyes a bit on the wide side, pupils dilated. "Master.. how do we know if he's telling the truth?"

Alucard smiles. "We don't."

Seras' mouth opens as she looks back to the man.

"I'm here to capture you, Alucard," says the man. "And probably your little pet, too. I need you both out of the way. You're not needed at Hellsing anymore."

Alucard cackles madly. "And how do you plan to do this? I have enough power to protect myself _and_ the Police Girl."

The man laughs softly as well. "That is true, or so I would assume since Integral was the one who told me everything about you two."

"Who are you?" asks Alucard.

"Who do I look like, vampire?.." replies the man.

Seras' brows furrow and she gives a confused grunt, obviously stumped by the question, but Alucard says nothing for a short moment.

"You don't have proof of this," he says.

The man laughs. "Would you like a DNA sample?" The man holds his wrist outward, as if giving it to Alucard. "Taste me, vampire. See if I taste like someone you know."

Alucard seems very angered by this, and lets out a growl from deep within his throat. "What have you done with my master, human?!"

The man smiles. "Don't worry, vampire. You'll soon find out.. You'll soon find out."

The man turns as if to go out the door. Alucard has already un-holstered his guns and begins firing off round after round of bullets. The silhouette of the man seems the shatter and dissolve. Alucard stops firing, lowering his gun. The man is gone and nothing is left in the doorway; not even Integral's body.

"Fuck," whispers Alucard. He would have resulted to deeper measures but feared the safety of his master.

Seras' hand is gently placed on his arm. "Don't worry, master," she says softly. "We'll get Integral back. I promise."

Alucard smiles some, taking his hat from Seras' head and placing it on his own. "Lets go back to the manor, Police Girl. It's getting light outside.. We'll do all the hunting you can desire in the morning. I trust that man has no use to kill my master at the moment."

"Who was he--" But she is cut short, yet again, as Alucard's coat engulfs her. She sees only dark for a few minutes, then, the darkness vanishes and she is in her room, Alucard beside her.

She looks around slowly, then back to Alucard. "Thank you, master," she says, eyes creasing slightly at the edges, showing she was smiling.

Alucard cackles gently, reaching out and patting Seras' cheek in a playful manner with a gloved hand. "You're welcome, Police Girl." 

And he was gone.

Seras sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of silence and contemplating, she slides up onto the bed and lies down, pushing the button and descending into a morning of sleep.


	4. The Secret And Walter

Chapter 4: The Secret And Walter

For once, Seras Victoria happened to be up and about quite earlier than her master. She had silently made her way down to his own room and knocked on the door. But, since she was up before him, he did not answer. Puzzled, she walked inside, to find his bed closed in coffin-formation and lowered into the floor some.

She left his room then, afraid that he might wake and be angry at her and accuse her of snooping around. With boredom about her brow, Seras slipped around in the empty manor, exploring places that she had yet to go.

Down one hall she experienced some echoing moans. Through the walls of the hall she could faintly hear the groaning of someone, or something, in a closed room. She was frightened at first, naturally, but did not want to awaken her master for something that she could probably easily handle.

Cautiously, Seras sneaks to the door, in which the moaning grew louder behind.

"Hello?" she calls softly, only to be replied by sudden silence.

"Walter?" she calls again, hoping that it was indeed Walter and not something else. Still, she was answered with silence. The thing must be trying to lure her inside. She had no gun on her at the moment either.

With all of her muscles tensed, Seras slips her hand on the door knob and turns it, thrusting the door open quickly. Dust flutters upward in a cloud, before resettling. 

Nothing.

No one was inside the room.

Seras' brows furrow deeply as she starts the take a step inside. But, using her vampiric eyes, she catches something moving hastily in the room. Seras jerks herself back outside, a look of shock on her face. A leathery flap is heard, making dust scatter, and a head, with a mouth full of fangs, leaps from the dusty corners of the room at the police girl.

Seras gives a shriek, arm flying up to shield her face. The bat-like creature latches onto her exposed arm, ripping a hunk of flesh from it. A sick scream escapes Seras' lips as she scrambles down the hall on all fours. Whatever was behind her was regaining composure and now attempting to follow her, full speed. Staggered up on two legs, Seras darts hastily for her master's bed chambers, the sound of flapping leather behind her. While running, she rips half of her shirt off, wrapping it instinctively around her half-eaten arm.

The bat-creature lunges for Seras', but she manages to duck, sending it flying ahead of her into the corner. She turns down the hallway, running full force and slamming against Alucard's door. 

"Master!" she calls, panting heavily. "Master, open the door, please!"

The door opens quickly, and she falls in on top of Alucard's boots. He is ready, obviously already knowing what was going on. Aiming his gun, he takes two shots at the bat-creature, missing purposely, but sending it cowering back and retreating to another part of the manor. Alucard peers down at Seras.

"Police Girl.. Your wounds will heal on their own again, without the need of proper medical attention," he says, smirking at her bandage and holding out his hand to her.

She grasps his hand, pulling herself to her feet. After a moment she removes her shirt from her arm, blinking at its reformation. She then looks over her half-naked self and a beet-colored blush passes over her nose. "Eh.. I'm sorry, master," she says. "Excuse me while I go.. Uh, dress myself." And she exits quickly.

Alucard's devious cackle follows her to her room._ Be careful, Police Girl,_ he warns, _that creature is still out there. But, when you're done--_ He ahems. _--re-dressing, please come back to my room. There is some things we need to talk about._

Seras enters her room, shutting the door slowly. Some things?.. What was he trying to say? Contemplating, Seras dresses into a matching uniform shirt. She checks her arm again, running her hand over it. "Wow.." she says softly, before exiting and making her way back to her master's room.

She knocks, in which Alucard calls, "Come in." She enters, looking around while shutting the door.

Alucard had made himself comfortable in a wooden chair at the table in the center of the room. His feet were on the table top, pushing him onto the back two legs of the chair, his own legs crossed at the ankles. His hat was on, but his glasses were also on the table. His red trench-coat had gracefully spanned the bottom legs of the chair, exposing his shirt, guns, and chest to her. He grinned to Seras.

"Did you enjoy your blood packet tonight?"

She looked a bit confused. "But…" She pauses, thinking back to when she had awoken. "I didn't get a blood packet, master."

He cackled. "Yes, yes. Neither did I. Odd, don't you think, Police Girl?"

Seras looks around, then back to Alucard. "Yes.. Wait, where's Walter at?"

Alucard uses a hand to motion for Seras to sit in a chair opposite of himself. "That's exactly what I'm wondering.. I got an energy feeling from that ghoul.. It felt like a small presence of Walter.. But, it didn't look like Walter as you know."

"Do you think that someone changed Walter into that ugly thing?" Seras asks.

"I'm not sure, Police Girl.. I'm not sure at all," was Alucard's reply.

Seras looks down at her lap, thinking upon all of this for a moment. "How are we suppose to tell if it really is Walter or not, master?"

Alucard shakes his head. "I'm not sure, Seras."

The police girl looks up at the sound of her name from Alucard's mouth. "Master?"

He smiles softly. "I really do like your name, Police Girl. Even if I do not use it often."

"Thank you.." She smiles and blushes a bit at the same time.

Alucard takes his feet down from the table, leaning forward and again placing his hat on Seras' head. She gives a soft, short giggle, making the hat slide down almost over her eyes. Alucard smiles gently at her, letting his hand drift down and caress her cheek quickly before falling onto the table.

Seras blinks, sitting quietly, staring into the eyes of Alucard. A soft feeling of joy and love sprung about in her chest. She had that feeling that you get when you run into a crush somewhere.. Like, everything was going just the way it would in a fairytale. She had no idea what her master was thinking, but, at the moment, she didn't care. Sure, she was a little confused as to why he was showing signs of liking her, but she didn't question them.

Alucard brings his hand back to himself, sadly for Seras. "Ah, I'm sorry, Police Girl. Your eyes just draw me in sometimes. They're like my eyes, you know."

"Really?" she asks.

Alucard nods and stands, walking over and kneeling beside her in the chair. He presses his cheek against hers, making them both look straight ahead. Morphing the shadows, Alucard produces a marrow reflection of them. He smirks.

"See?" he says softly.

Seras nods, giving a little smile.

"They are both red as the blood that we share," says Alucard.

Seras was concentrating more on the warmth coming from his cheek. Alucard leans back up, the reflection vanishing. 

_Stop playing with me like that, master!_ Seras screams inside her head. She wanted to fall into his strong embrace. For him to hold her tightly against his chest; protectively. But, she knew Alucard would never openly do that. And not anytime soon, anyway.

Seras is jolted from thought by Alucard's gloved hand squeezing her cheeks together. "Why the dazed look, Police Girl?" he asks, shaking her head a little from side to side.

"Ack!.. Master!" she groans, trying to escape his grasp.

Alucard holds her cheeks firmly. "Why do you fight, Police Girl? You know I'm stronger than you are. Why fight?"

She places her hands on his wrist and arm, attempting to pry them loose. "Because, master.." she grunts out. "It's better to fight and loose than to be a coward and never know."

Alucard cackles. "So, you're not as dumb as you seem, Police Girl. Maybe there is use for you after all." He releases her cheeks, letting her rub them with a disdainful look.

"So, is there something you wanted to tell me while we had the time?" he asks, smirking at her.

Seras seems confused at first, then a bit embarrassed and shocked at the same time. "You've been plundering in my head, haven't you, master?!" she asks, eyes wide.

A small cackle erupts from Alucard's throat. "I know quite a bit about you, Police Girl, that you would never know I knew, if I say nothing."

Seras purses her lips in a straight line. "What do you know?" she demands.

"Why don't _you_ tell me, and I'll say whether or not I know." He smiles.

"Very funny, master," says Seras.

Alucard cackles softly, fangs flashing in an amused grin. He leans down close to her, again pressing his cheek against hers, his mouth against her ear. "I know your little secret, Seras," he whispers.

"What secret..?" she whispers back.

Alucard grins. "Your little secret about me."

Seras bites her bottom lip, eyes widening. 

"It's quite amusing, actually," he says. "I never knew you thought of me this way."

"Maybe you've been dead too long," whispers Seras.

Alucard laughs softly. "I believe I have," he jokes. Slowly, he leans up again, eyes twinkling with unknown humor.

"I thought you loved Inte--"

"No," he interrupts. "I don't. She's my master, yes, but she's a human. She despises me almost as much as I despise her." He chuckles. "She just uses me to get her work done and running smoothly."

"So," says Seras, "you both have a love-hate relationship?"

"Basically."

Seras looks down some. "How do you know she doesn't love you?"

Alucard's lips peel back in a suppressed cackle. "Just because she told me not to probe her mind, doesn't mean I listen. Besides, she doesn't know if I ever do really."

Seras smiles softly, shaking her head. "I can't believe you disobeyed orders."

"Sometimes it feels good to be bad, Police Girl."

"That's something I'd expect to hear from you," she says.

Alucard smiles, giving her chin a quick tap with his finger, making her look up, their eyes interlocking. 

"I'm sorry, master. I.. should have told you, I guess. I'm sort of a coward," she admits.

"Don't say that, Police Girl. I imagine you would have told me sooner or later."

"Right.." she says softly.

A light scratching is heard at the door. Alucard turns to the noise. Seras turns her head as well. "What's that?" she asks.

Alucard grunts, amused. "It seems that Walter has paid us a visit."

Seras stands up. "So, it is Walter?"

"I'm pretty sure.." Alucard pauses. "Its aura gives the impression of Walter. See if you can feel it. Concentrate on a thought of Walter, then look through the door. Tell me what you see."

Seras furrows her brows, staring intently at the door. She gets a clear image of Walter in her mind, then looks again toward the door. She can actually see through it, and, there, behind the door, she could see Walter.

"I see.. Walter," she says softly.

"Exactly," replies Alucard. "That's what worries me, Police Girl.. This man, at the library.. He was able to take my master down. It frightens me. And Walter.. Was able to be transformed into.. a lycanthrope."

Seras blinks up at her master. "You're.. scared?"

Alucard looks over and down to Seras. "Yes.. I've only been scared twice before.. I was scared that you would say no when I offered you to join me, and I'm scared now."

Seras smiles a little. "Oh," she says.

"I think we can tame Walter," he says, changing the subject.

"How will we do that?"

"Let him in, of course," Alucard says.

"But, master!" protests Seras. "He might kill us."

"Hardly, Police Girl. Hardly." He looks to her. "You have nothing to worry about while I'm here." Seras nods slowly.

Alucard moves swiftly to the door, standing with his back against it. "I'm going to open the door, Police Girl," he tells her. "Walter will probably react confused at first, but he might see me more of a threat that you. Just talk to him. Call him by his name."

Gulping, Seras nods. "Okay.."

Alucard reaches with a gloved hand to the knob. Slowly he turns it, then hastily throws open the door, standing on the opposite side of it.

Walter-- the lycanthrope, really, turns its head quickly as the door opens. It stares with yellow beady eyes at Seras. Its nostrils flare, letting it take in a scent of Seras. She stands very still.

"Walter," she says softly. "Walter.. It's me, Seras Victoria."

The lycanthrope's eyes move around quickly. It takes a cautious step right beneath the door frame. Alucard peers through the crack of the door at the lycanthrope.

_Don't worry, Police Girl,_ Alucard says. _I won't let him hurt you, if he tries._

_Thanks.._ replies Seras.

"Walter.." says Seras aloud again. "Walter, can you hear me? It's me, Seras.. Walter, it's me. Police Girl."

The lycanthrope slides into the room, but stops suddenly, sniffing around; looking.

_Master.. What if he smells you?_ Seras thinks.

_He might, but try not to startle him._

"Walter.." says Seras ever so softly. "C'mon, Walter. It's me, Seras."

The lycanthrope turns its head, looking slowly back to where Seras stands. A low, almost un-hearable whimpering sound is admitted from its throat.

_He's falling for it, Police Girl._ _Coax him in a little farther.. _Seras could feel the grin on her master's lips.

She holds out two hands, showing she was unarmed. "C'mon, Walter. I won't hurt you. I promise."

With a leisurely slide of its foot, the lycanthrope approaches Seras. Its muzzle reaches out, nostrils flaring, as if to receive a small pet from Seras. She reaches up a hand very carefully, giving the thing a quick, soft pat on the nose.

Alucard uses this time wisely, springing from behind the door and slamming it closed. He gives a cackling growl and leaps for the lycanthrope, latching onto its back. The creature gives a feral scream of surprise, rearing back and bellowing aloud.

Seras jerks her hand back to herself as the lycanthrope's maws almost snap it in-half. Her eyes widen in surprise herself as she sees Alucard clamped to the back of the creature.

"Master!" she calls, mouth agape.

Alucard cackles, gripping the thing around the neck. "Help me, Police Girl! Get something to knock him out with."

Seras looks around hastily, then picks up a chair and swings it at the lycanthrope's head with awesome power, making sure to dodge her master. The chair cracks, shattering over the thing's head, shards flying onto the floor. 

Sadly, the chair had no effect; only ticking the lycanthrope off more. It jerks its head from left to right, shaking Alucard roughly while giving ear-piercing yelps. One of Alucard's guns slide from their holsters and clatters onto the floor. Seras reaches for it and picks it up, making sure not to get stepped on.

"No, Police Girl! Don't shoot hi--"

Seras swings the gun as hard as she can, using the handle to crack against the side of the creature's head. The lycanthrope gives a painful groan and staggers, finally falling over, face first, onto the floor.

Alucard stands, clapping his hands to dust them off. "Well, well. Kudos to you, Police Girl." He grins over to her.

Seras smiles sheepishly, shrugging. "Instinct?"

Alucard nods softly, looking over the softly panting lycanthrope. He sighs.

"Is that really Walter?" asks Seras, appearing beside Alucard.

"I'm not all that sure myself, Police Girl. But, we will find out soon enough.."

Seras looks up to her master, who's grinning back to her. 

"..Master?"


End file.
